The Music Box
by DeciverOfTheNight
Summary: Twenty-four year old Hyuuga Hinata is being targeted. After her ex-boyfriend escapes the Konoha Insane Asylum she is placed under the protection of two ANBU agents but her ex will let nothing stand in his way. Not even her new love and old friend. Adopted from NaruhinaForever15
1. Chapter 1

~Hey everyone! this my first story on here. i adopted this story so i really hope you like it. if you do like it i have no official day on when i shall update but once every week sounds good so please carry on and read!~

The night was black and the temperature well below freezing. The wind blew furiously attempting to knockdown a few trees in the possess.

Lightening filled the starless night sky, making the Konoha Insane Asylum look even more frightening than usual. Inside the Asylum, doctors scrambled

around to make sure all the patients were in their rooms during the strange blackout. On the thrid floor, room 319, sat a lone in the corner of the room

toying with a small box. The figure flipped it open and heard none of the chaos outside his door. Only the sweet melody the box sang. Inside the box was

a picture of a girl, maybe about seventeen, with long waist length navy blue hair and pale lavender eyes, giving the camera and its photographer

a small, shy smile. Lightening flashed again lighting the small room and reviling his dark smirk and a glint in his eyes that could only be described as

pure evil as he studied the picture once more.

"I'm coming for you Hina-hime..." His dark smirk widened. "And sooner than you think..."

Lightening flash once more and a smash rang through the asylum. The doctors and guards hurried to room 319 but were too late. The figure had disappeared.

The window was broken and the curtians thrashed around violently as the wind blew. The only thing left of the room's resident was the music box sitting

on the neatly made bed. Still singing it's sweet, sad song.

Twenty-four year old Hyuuga Hinata walked into her house and sighed in aggravation. Sometimes life just wasn't worth all the crap her parents put her through.

Her younger sister Hanabi was getting married. She was nineteen and engaged. Hinata was twenty-four and single. Yeah she got some grief for that one...Another

thing was they kept bringing up her ex.

Why do they always bring him into things? It was seven years ago! The paled eyed highschool teacher thought plopping down on her couch and pulled out some papers

to grade. Why don't they just drop it? He's gone and never coming back...right?

No sooner did she finish that thought was there a knock on the door. Hinata sighed standing up and answered the door. Standing there was her two best friends along

with to ANBU agents with solemn, somewhat frightened looks on their faces.  
"Kiba-kun, Shino-san, what's going on?" She asked in her usual soft, somewhat meek voice. No matter how old she was she could never get rid of her shy personality.

But at least she didn't stutter anymore, that was good right?

"Hinata-chan..." Kiba said, as if was the only one brave enough to tell the young english teacher the news he received not twenty minutes before. "He got out...he

escaped the asylum last night..."

Twenty-five year old Uzumaki Naruto ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair and sighed at the piles of paper work on his desk.

I'm never going to get all of this done tonight... He thought then looked at his partner who was falling asleep in the chair across from him. He glared at the brunette

and chucked a pencil at him.

"What the heck Uzumaki?" The lazy ANBU agent spazzed. "What was that for?"

"You're smart Nara, start pulling your weight, we need to get this done or Ero-sennin is going to be down our throats again."

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed one of the massive piles of paperwork he and his partner had to do by the end of the night.

"Why do you call the chief that?" The brunette yawn. Naruto shrugged and got to work himself. At this rate the duo would be there all night.

"Uzumaki, Nara my office. Now." The ANBU captain said walking by.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed standing up " Who did you tick off now, Naruto?"

"No one!...I think..." Naruto muttered scratching the back of his head.

When they walked in they not only seen their captain Hakate Kakashi, but the chief ANBU Jiraiya and Lady Hokage Tsunade herself. Along with the head doctors of the

Konoha Insane asylum, Dr.'s Orochimar and Kabuto.

What the hell is going on? The blonde thought. His blue eyes studying the hidden fear behind most of their own eyes.

"Sit." Tsunade commanded. The two obeyed and awaited their next orders. Lay down, roll over speak ect. Kakashi sighed and passed a file to Naruto. His eyes widened

at the picture, along with his partners who had peeked over his shoulder. They looked at their captain wide-eyed. Kakashi nodded confirming their worse fears.

"He escaped last night, around 11:55pm, during the storm. He only left this." He handed him the small, empty music box.

"We believe he is going to go after his ex-girlfriend. The one who had him put in there." Jiraiya said.

"What's the girls' name?" Shikamaru asked grabbing the file.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto's head shot up to see the Hokage's smirking face.

"Hyuuga Hiashi is a very important member of this society, I assured him that two of the best ANBU agents would be protecting his oldest daughter. And I thought

who better than someone who grew up with both him and the victim?"

"Get your stuff boys, we want reports on the hour. You leave now." Jiraiya said and the two quickly got ready to go protect a girl Naruto hadn't seen for seven years.  
~Hey everyone please please review! i welcome all review will they be flames or weird comment! come one come all! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! yeah! here it is Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING BUT A GIANT TEDDY BEAR NAMED RU!\

"Hinata-chan.. I don't know how to say this" Kiba said bowing his head "...He escaped Hinata. Last night." he said looking up to meet her eyes.

Hinata gaped at them. Unable to fully understand what Kiba said. Then her manners kicked in and she took a step back and gestured that they come in.

She walked toward her small living room, deep in thought. How could this happen? They said that he wasnt able to get out! she thought angrily to her self.

She took a seat on her small arm-chair, the two following suit seating them self across from her on a couch. The only thing in between them was her glass coffee table littered with papers and ungraded testes.

"How did this happen?" her voice quiet and controlled, but she felt like crying.

"The storm last night, it created a black out at the asylum. The doctors and nurses were taking care and controlling the other patients. No one noticed

till it was too late that he left." he stated quietly. Shino lifted his head and stared at Hinata.

"Dont worry Hinata-chan, we will be here for you. The Captain decided that you will be watched and protected at all times" his quiet yet deep voice

soothing Hinata. she smiled her infamous shy smile.

"Thank you Shino-san, and thank you Kiba-kun" she said. "We will be watching you until Captain sends another team." Kiba explains. Hinata looks at him with a look of confusion.

"You wont be here the whole time?"

"No I'm sorry Hinata-chan. our job was to come to you right away and was explain the situation, and watch you till the other team arrives." Hinata nods her

head slowing sadden that she will not be guarded by her friends.

"Do you know who the other team is?" Hinata asks a bit meekly.

"No we do not hinata-chan." shino says looking at here through his sun glasses at her.

"They should actually be here soon." Kiba said looking at his leather wrist watch. as if on cue the doorbell rang. "That should be them"Kiba said, giving her a

small comforting smile. He walked toward The front door stopping only to look through the peep hole that he had to bend his knees a bit to see clearly. He

smiled at the sight in front of him. he then opened the door and greeted the new comers. "Hey you guys." he said with a small grin. Naruto and Shikamaru

stood outside the door. Naruto beamed at his friend and shikamaru Stood there looking up at the setting sky. "Hey Kiba! What you doing here?" he asked his

smiled never fading. "Shino and I were told to come here till you guys came. You are the official team right?" he said with a small sigh. "If we weren't then why

would we be here? That would be to trouble some." Shikamaru said looking at Kiba and away from the colored sky. Kiba laughed.

"Yeah i guess you're right, huh Shikamaru?" he stepped back and started walking back to the living room, with Naruto and hikamaru in tow. He entered the

room fist then Naruto and Shikamaru. "The other team is here, Shino." Shino only nodded and stood up walking toward Hinata.

"You are going to be okay, yeah?" Shino said softly looking at her. he always thought of her as his younger sister. she smiled and nodded. "I'll walk you two

out.." she said letting the sentence drop as she walked toward the door. as they got to the door, Kiba grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Remember that you can call us any time. Night or day you're a sister to us Hinata-chan." he gave her hand another squeeze and a small smile. then he and

Shino turned around and disappeared as she closed the door. she then turned and began to menouver her way through her apartment and in to her living room where she left the other team.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata made her way back to her small living room, deep in thought. When she entered the room the two ANBU agents were whispering to each other with their backs to her. Hinata didn't notice, all her attention focused on her internal battle. How could have this happened? He-he wasn't supposed to be able to get out! I was supposed to be safe. All they said was I was to testifies then he would be out of my hair. Locked up and far away from me. I do- don't want what happened t-to happen again. I got on with my life, i went to school I became a teacher. Why is this happening? Dear Kami what did i do to deserve this? I was a good student in school I did what my Parents said till, till, till he came along...He messed everything up! all Hinata wanted to do was go to sleep. Maybe this is just a nightmare, I bet I fell asleep grading papers again. Please,please let that be it. She was torn out of her internal fighting by the sound of a throat being cleared. she looked up and finally noticed who the two ANBU agents were.

"Naruto? Shikamaru? I-is that y-you?" Hinata put her hand to her mouth, ashamed that she started stuttering. This has affected me so much that I'm stuttering again. Father is going to be so disappointed, she thought sadly. Naruto smiled softly at her, finding it cute that she could be embarrassed by her own stuttering at a time like this.

"Yeah, Naruto and I will be your guards till he is captured and put back into custody." Shikamaru looked at her with a look that was close to pity and protectiveness put into one. Hinata gave a weak smile at him in return.

"Well while we are here do you mind answering some question? We need an idea where he would go and you were the closest person to him, so we were hoping you would have an idea." Shikamaru continued quietly. Hinata looked up at him and gave a small nod.

"I-I don't have a-any idea where he would go. If you guys remembered he came to me and I was never to go to him. He w-would g-get me when h-he fe-felt like it." her voice turned harsh at the end. Remembering him always gave her two different reaction, either she got angry or she got scared. Right now she was angry. Then an idea popped into her mind, but was cut short by a chilling memory in her mind. She remembered a damp, cement room filled with nothing but a broken chair and a dirty mattress that smelled like decaying animals. The only light coming from the electric lantern He brought with them.  
"If you ever, and I mean ever tell any one about this place Hinata. I. Will. Make. You pay. Do you understand me?" The voice so close to her ear. His breath giving her neck chills. Hinata snapped in to reality when a hand appeared in front of her face.

"Earth to Hinata. Are you okay? Did you think of a place we can look?" Naruto's face filling her view. His voice has gotten so deep since the last time we spoken she thought. Trying to forget the unburied memory haunting her when she blinked. She was to scared to use her voice since she thought about him made her stutter then what about a memory of her lover from hell? Naruto was a bit worried when Hinata's eyes glazed over when Shikamaru was talking to her. she looked so scared when she 'woke' from her trance.

"I can't r-remember any where. O-Only the w-warehouse were I was found b-but I doubt he would be there." her eyes stayed focused on the window in the opposite wall. Huh, its raining. I didn't even noticed. I used to love the rain, till he said he love it to. That was when the sun and day light was my sanctuary. She wallowed in her thoughts for a couple of seconds till she saw a face outside her window. Her eyes widen, but when she blinked the face was gone. Oh my, she thought I really need to go to sleep. She glanced at her wall clock and was surprised that it was already ten o'clock at night. I need to go to sleep I have school then Hanabi wanted me to go Kimono shopping tomorrow for wedding. She looked up at Naruto and Shikamaru who were already looking at her. In any normal time she would have been embarrassed but now she couldn't think she only knew she need to get to her room and go to sleep.

"Im going to bed." she said quietly. They backed up and she stood. She made her way toward the small hallway and into her plain bedroom. It consisted of a queen size bed with a wooden bed frame with intercut flower patterns, that complimented her matching wooden dresser and book case with her light beige colored walls. She closed her bedroom door walked to her dresser turned on her small beside lamp and pulled out a lavender tank top with white pj bottoms. She slipped off her light blue button up shirt and tan slaks throwing them toward her closest that his her laundry basket. She unhooked her bra, throwing it the same way, then pulled her tank over her head and slipped in to her shorts. She pulled her light purple blankets down and slid under them. she turned her light out and laid on her side closing her eyes and not paying her open curtains any mind.  
He waited all day for her to come home, only to have those men come inside then when they left there were others to take their place. Can't they see? He only wanted Hinata-chan. But when people get in the way of whats his he gets a little angry. The only good thing that came out of this was when they asked if she had any idea where i could be, I'm quite happy with you Hinata-chan for remembering our little secret. He gave a very disturbing. Then the best part was when he watched her change. He could still remember what her milky skin felt like it, so smooth, and how it tasted nothing could compare. What really filled him with glee was he could still see their matching mark on her right shoulder-blade. The Kanji sign for love. His was on his forehead to sport their 'love' forever. I love you Hinata, and remember i always come back for whats mine always. Gaara turned away from the window his red hair sticking to his face, making it look like blood seeping down his face. Soon Hinata, soon. he walked away humming the tune from the music box that was left as a remembered at the asylum.


End file.
